Dance With the Devil
by SelenaDeathbatVanity
Summary: "Of course I remember Axel, how could I forget? He's the reason I'm here in the first place." Rated M for swearing, violence, rape and drug-use. AkuRoku, yaoi. Read and review!
1. Dance With the Devil

" I never could forget about Axel… how could I? He's the one who got me into this mess in the first place. How can you forget someone who destroyed your life right in front of your eyes? Of course, it was partly my fault for going along with it for so long, but when it comes down to it, that redhead is the reason that I'm here. And even then… I still love him. Is there something wrong with me? How can you love someone that is killing you? Slowly, and without mercy? I would go back to him and do it all over again if I had the chance. Why? Because that the easy thing to do. The hard part would be leaving. He is my addiction."

I let my voice trail off and die, raising my eyes to look at him. My addiction's counsellor.

He was still writing stuff down in his notebook, so I took that opportunity to look away from him. I didn't want to catch his eyes, because then I would have to see the _look._ You know, that look that psychologists gave you when they didn't think that you were telling them the whole truth. But the thing is, I just _did _tell him absolutely everything. After not co-operating with anyone for as long as I've been here, I finally realized the fastest way to get out of this shit hole. Co-operate.

So for the past three sessions with my counsellor, I've spilled my guts out, hoping he would say "Well now, you've made great progress! Time to send you home." or something along those lines. No such luck. It seemed that I wouldn't get my wish, at least not yet. The counsellor leaned back in his chair and put his arms behind his head.

"So, this Axel is the reason you started using drugs?" not out of concern for me, but because it was his job. I rolled my eyes.

"That's what I just said, didn't I?" I mutter. I hate my counsellor.

"Roxas, I know you want to go home, but you can't. Not yet, I still need to know more." The counsellor spoke quietly and gave me one of his creepy stares.

"Okay, but why am I not ready now?" I ask grumpily, folding my arms. He pushed his glasses farther up his nose.

"As I just said, I need more information from you. Like, I need to know the full list of drugs that you were on before you came into rehab." His piercing teal eyes, narrowed. I got the feeling that this nut-case _doctor_ wasn't telling the truth. _They already made do up a complete list of drugs, why did he just ask me again?_ Roxas glared at the man before replying,

"Oh please, do you think I'm stupid? I already know that you know." I huffed. The guy laughed loudly.

"Yeah, I know. But sometimes it's easy to admit things to ourselves if we say them out loud."

I sigh again. I didn't believe him, but what could I do?

"Marijuana, cocaine, LSD, salvia, heroin, and some others I don't know the names of."

The counsellor raised his eyebrows at my answer. I rubbed the back of my neck and looked sideways.

"Well, at parties… when people offered me stuff, I would just take it. No questions asked, no complications." I mumbled.

"Roxas!" he scowled "that is VERY irresponsible! What if had been a date-rape drug?"

Then I would have been screwed. Literally! I laughed inside my head, and my expression must have shown on my face, because the counsellor's face blackened even more.

"This is part of the reason you're not being released. You don't take it seriously!"

I struggled to control myself. _Pull it together._ Just nod and agree to everything he says. You'll get home faster.

"Fine, okay. I'll try to be more serious. Any more questions?"

The counsellor shuffled his notes around before asking,

"Your mother confirmed that you were unemployed at the time of your drug usage. How did you get the money to buy your drugs, Roxas?"

I froze. Sat perfectly still, not even blinking. My eyes were frozen on whatever I had been looking at, which happened to be the clock. I watched the second hand go by, each tick seeming to take a minute. My breathing became shallow as I willed myself not to think of it. My skin became tingly, and I long to scratch at it, to rub the dirty feeling that had crawled over me. But to move, would to break my icy calm, so I didn't even blink. But I could _feel _it now. The hands, the dirty, sleazy hands groping my body as the unknown faces leered at me. I shuddered, my breathing picking up as I began to hyperventilate.

"Roxas…?" my counsellor began… I stood up.

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed at him. Then I turned on my heel and booked it out of the room. I ran and ran, not caring where I ended up. I ran throughout my personal hell until I couldn't breathe anymore and my limbs felt like lead. My shuddering gasps and sobs echoed throughout the empty hallway as I leaned against the wall and slowly let myself slide. I covered my face with my hands, and willed myself not to think at all.

I don't know how long I stayed there for, but it must have been awhile, because when someone finally found me, they seemed surprised.

"What are you doing out of your room at this hour?" they scolded, walking over towards me. I tensed my body, preparing to do anything to get away from this person, whoever it was.

They reached out and touched my shoulder. Big mistake. I lunged at the person, my sharp nails acting as claws as I raked the cheek of the person who was trying to touch me. Expecting them to stagger back and run, probably calling security along the way, I wasn't prepared for the suddenness of the defensive attack. The body slammed into mine, knocking me down flat on the ground, my head slamming into the ground. Everything went white, and little stars danced in front of my eyes. I couldn't breathe.

"Roxas?" a voice exclaimed in awe. "What are you doing here?" I felt a hand grab mine in an attempt to lift me back up. The floor swam in font of my eyes, and I dropped their hand and sank to my knees.

They chuckled, "man I'm sorry, but I didn't know it was you moping down there. Don't attack me next time, okay?" the voice, definitely male, spoke. I froze. I knew that voice.

"Riku? What the hell are you doing here?" I asked in shock. He grinned at me.

"I work here, you retard, hence the uniform." he gave me a look, "I think the real question is, what the hell are _you _doing here?" he crossed his arms.

That's right. I remembered now, Riku, one of Axel's friends, had been trying to get a job as a body guard for the whole time I'd known him. There wasn't much use for one around Twilight Town, but looks like he'd found one.

"I got busted, duh. I OD'd on pills, and my mom found me. I spent a month in the hospital before she sent me. I haven't heard from anyone the whole time I've been here." I kept my eyes down as I spoke.

"Does Axel know you're here?" Riku spoke quietly. I winced.

"No."

Riku turned his back to me and pulled something out of his pocket.

"Riku, what are you doing?" I asked curiously, trying to peek over his shoulder. He shrugged me off. Then turned around. A cell phone was pressed up against his ear. I paled.

"Who are you calling, Riku?" my voice trembled, and I cursed, trying to steady it. My heart starting beating a mile a minute, my hands beginning to shake,

"Axel?" he looked at me, smirking. I blanched.

"Riku, hang up!" I hissed, charging at him. He was quicker though, and darted out of my way, turning around to face me again.

"Yeah, I think you should come down to the rehab center, there's someone you should see." he stayed quiet for a minute, "no, I'm not gonna tell you, you have to come and see for yourself." Then he hung up and marched over toward me, grabbing my arm.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing? Why the fuck did you call him?" I snarled at the silver-haired man as he began dragging me back to my room. "Let go!"

He ignored me the whole way back, my nails could have been feathers raking across his arms for all the notice he gave. My attempts to get free also went unnoticed. Once we were back in front of my door, he stopped and spoke.

"This is for your own good, Roxas. I'm locking you in here until Axel gets here. Your supper will be brought to you." his aquamarine eyes stared at me. I swallowed.

"Please don't do this Riku, I don't want to see him." I pleaded, giving him the puppy dog eyes. He shook his head.

"See you later." as he slammed the door in my face. I heard the turn of the lock, and then the retreating footsteps.

Damn that Riku to hell.


	2. How To Save A Life

Chapter 2- How To Save A Life

I sighed. It was 5 minutes into the first of the day, and I was already bored. I had a rather short attention span when it came to school. I yawned and stretched my hands above my head, leaning back in my seat.

"Mr. Lux, care to give me the answer, seeing as you look so comfortable?" my teacher was suddenly standing in front of my desk. I looked at the board.

"X equals 5." I say smugly, smirking. I said I had a short attention span, not that I wasn't smart. The teacher humped and strode back to the board, "correct. But pay more attention, please." I heard that, then started spacing out again.

About halfway through the class, there was a knock on the door. Everyone looked up to see the secretary, Miss Gainsborough, standing at the door. The teacher finally looked up and said, "yes?"

She cleared her throat before replying in her girly voice, "We have a new student, Mr. Fair. Axel?" a tall boy of 16 stepped in the door frame. He immediately sparked my interest. Spiky red hair framed his pale face. Purple inverse tattoos on his face, below his eyes, which in my opinion , was his best feature. Vivid green, they looked like they could see through your soul. He shifted his feet.

"Well hello, Axel. Take a seat." Mr. Fair said politely, gesturing to the only open seat left. Right next to me. Score.

As he walked over towards me, I gave him one of my most charming smiles, which he returned, albeit somewhat nervously. After a few minutes, the rest of the classes' focused back on their work, forgetting the distraction of a new student. I however, pushed my desk over to Axel's.

"Hey, I'm Roxas." I grinned at him, "where are you from?" he turned towards me with an incredulous look on his face. Like he couldn't believe someone was actually talking to him.

"Uh, I'm Axel, but you knew that. I'm from Hollow Bastion." he replied, giving me a small smile.

"Cool? Was it nice there?

He shook his head. "No way, it's a shit hole." he chuckled, "which is why we moved. The bullying was just getting to bad for me to handle. Which is why I'm kind of surprised at the friendly atmosphere here. It's certainly a change."

"Oh, I see." I laughed "Well, I'm certainly the friendly type." I winked at him, making him blush. Aw, that was cute.

"Oh, so you play for the other team?" he asked curiously, a sparkle lighting up his eye. I pretended to look offended.

"No! What gave you that idea?" I said in mock outrage. He spluttered, and apologized profusely. I grinned.

"Just kidding, man. I'm gayer than gay." I laughed, wiggling my eyebrows at him. He laughed along with me, running a hand through his red hair.

"So I have to ask, is your hair natural?" I was genuinely curios. I'd never seen hair as red as that before, it had to be dyed.

"Yup, I'm an all natural kind of guy," he winked at me and smirked.

"No way." I shot back.

"Okay, I'll prove it to sometime." he smirked even wider. Now it was my turn to blush.

"Okay, I'll hold you to that." I grinned. I shook out my cramped muscles as I finished writing down the answer to the last math problem. I slid my notebook over to Axel's.

"Wanna copy my work for today?" I offered politely. He turn to look at me.

"Actually?" he asked, raising his eyebrows. I noticed that one of them had a piercing.

"Sure, why not? It's your first day." I smiled at him. He pulled my notebook the rest of the way over to his desk. After a few minutes, he was done.

"Now we can chat for the rest of class." I suggested, as he handed my notebook back to me. "Did those tattoos hurt?"

"Hell yeah, they hurt. But I think it was worth it. My parents didn't though. They were not amused." he grinned sideways at me. I laughed.

"Well, to each his own, I guess."

"So have you lived in Twilight Town your whole life?" he asked me curiously. I nodded.

"Yup, I'll probably stay here after I graduate, too." I shrugged. "I dunno yet."

"That's cool. I've never stayed in one place too long. My parents are always on the move. But my dad got a new job, so they said we're gonna stay in Twilight Town for a long time. It's not having to pack up everything once a year." he replied a little wistfully. I patted his shoulder.

"Well it's a good thing you moved here, because now I have a new buddy. And who knows, maybe we can become more than that." I said slowly, and he smirked at the suggestion in my voice.

"Haha."

O-o-O-o-O

Over the course of the next few months, Axel and I hung out more and more, until finally one night, we decided to take it father.

"Oh come one, I made it clear when you first moved here that I like you," I teased, straddling Axel's lap. He grinned at me, "yeah, I know, I was just waiting for you to make the first move."

I sighed and rolled my eyes, "pussy" I muttered, before leaning in to capture his lips with mine. He tasted like cinnamon and vanilla mixed together. He tasted wonderful. He nipped at my lips softly, causing me to gasp. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth and swirl it around with mine. I moaned as I rubbed against him, creating a delightful friction. Soon, we had to break apart, so we didn't die from the lack of oxygen.

"Roxas, will you go out with me?" Axel panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Duh," I gave a smart-ass reply, while also trying to catch my breath. I grinned at him "you're a good kisser." He blushed.

"Thanks" he paused, "oh, I just remembered! Want to have some fun, Roxas?" he grinned mischievously at him. I eyed him curiously.

"Sure, what do you have in mind?" I asked. He reached a hand in his pocket and pulled out a little baggie. My eyes grew wide.

"Is that… weed?" my initial horror was overpowered by my curiosity.

Axel nodded and grinned, waving the bag right in front of my face. "Wanna try?"

I thought about it. I had kind of wanted to try to smoke a joint, just to what being high felt like. I had heard it was better for you than drinking, so why not? I nodded.

It took a minute for Axel to get everything all ready, but pretty soon, he passed the joint to me. I nervously brought it up to my lips. Inhaling deeply, I took a drag and held it in my lungs for a couple seconds. Exhaling, I blew the smoke out in a great huff. I passed it back to Axel, and we continued taking turns of smoking the joint until it was done, and we were baked.

"Duuuuuude, you're hair is like, blinding" I laughed at my own wit. He laughed along with me, but it was a slow laugh, which sound like "haaaa haa haaah" then he tacked on, "you're so funny, Rocks-ass" he laughed some more.

So we continued on laughing like the idiot stoners we were until the both of us fell asleep on Axel's couch.

It wasn't long after that when we started getting into the heavier drugs. Salvia came first, because it was the legal one out the bunch, but soon we started trying LSD and coke. We were curious, that was our excuse. We would go to parties and drink at first, getting hammered off of the hard stuff. Then we would move on to the drugs. Axel had a supply, his friend from Hollow Bastion came down every other weekend. And if Axel didn't have any, then usually someone at the party would offer us some type of drug. I soon became addicted, it wasn't about the fun anymore. I needed these drugs. It came to a point that Axel and I ran out of his supply the first few days we got it, so I started getting my own. It wasn't hard to find a drug dealer around Twilight Town, just go to the nearest bar, and you would usually find a few sitting outside.

But there was a problem. I didn't have a job, therefore no money. And it wasn't like I could go to my parents and ask for it, they'd want to know what I was buying. So, the sleazy druggies and I arranged a deal. They would take me into the back alley and I would give them a BJ for a week's supply. Axel didn't complain about what I was doing, because I shared my drugs with him. It had worked out perfectly. Until one night…

"Roxas, I think we should quit these drugs." Axel spoke quietly, staring at me intently. My mouth dropped open. He wasn't serious, was he?

"Why the hell would we do that, they make us feel good." I retorted defensively, crossing my arms.

"Because their going to fucking kill us, Roxas." Axel spoke through his teeth. I frowned.

"I don't care."

Axel exploded. "You don't care about your life, Roxas? Well damn it, I DO! You're being FUCKING STUPID!" he shouted at me.

"DON'T FUCKING YELL AT ME" I screamed back at him, scowling heavily. He glared right back at me, then eyed the table, where my bag of coke was sitting.

"Don't. Even. Think. About. It." I warned him. He snatched the bag up.

"You fucker! Give it back!" I shouted at him, trying to jump up and reach the bag. He was so god damn tall, it wasn't fair.

After several more futile attempts to reach the bag, I did the unexpected. I slapped him in the face. He dropped the bag in shock, one hand cradling his cheek. His green eyes stared at me in disappointment. I couldn't bear to look at him.

Snatching up the bag, I turned and fled, slamming the door behind me. The walk home was short, my mind consumed with thought of what I had just done. I felt ashamed. _I can't believe I hurt him like that._

Once I got home, I rushed up to my room, not even bothering to say hello to my parents. I opened my nightstand drawer and pulled out the bottle of extra strength sleeping pills, popping open the lid and pouring the whole contents on my bed.

There happened to be a glass of water sitting on the nightstand from last night, so I grabbed it and started downing the pills.

It wasn't long before everything became fuzzy around the edges. I swayed dramatically before falling back onto my bed and passing out.

I woke up in the hospital.

O-o-O-o-O

I was lucky to escape death, they doctors told me. And even luckier that I escaped brain damage. My parents were furious of course, but not at me, at themselves. I felt bad for making them think that it was their fault for not taking good care of their son. It's my fault, I wanted to say, but I didn't. All I really cared about was seeing Axel, I didn't have to wait very long for my wish to come true.

"Roxas, I am so sorry." Axel said as he came into the room. My heart leaped at the sight of the familiar green-eyed red-head. I smiled.

"It's not your fault Axel, it's mine." I spoke softly, reaching out and grabbing his hand. He smiled back at me. "I just feel so bad…"

"It's okay, I forgive you. We belong together, Axel."

He stayed for a few more hours until visiting hours were over. A kind-looking nurse came in and gently shooed Axel out. Then she turned to me and spoke.

"Roxas, you're mother has asked me to pass along a message to you. She has arranged for you to be sent to a special hospital, where you will fully recover from your overdose. Then you will be sent to the Twilight Town Rehabilitation Center and stay there until you are sober. Is that clear?"

I got a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Yeah, but why couldn't my mother have told me this?" I ask with a heavy heart. I wasn't too upset about the rehab, it was better than going to jail, after all.

"Because… your family does not wish to see you anymore." she replied, eyes full of pity.

"Oh, I get, they don't want to see until after rehab, right?" I asked hopefully. She shook her head.

"No.. they do not wish to see you ever again."

End of Chapter 2

**Author's Note- hey you guys, new story time! I got inspired for this story from Marianas Trench's 'Lover Dearest'. It's a song about Josh Ramsey's heroin addiction, and it makes me cry all the time. Each chapter in this story is going to have a song title for a name. This chapter's song was, **_**How To Save A Life- The Fray.**_

**Tell me what you think of the story so far?**


End file.
